


Lick My Wounds

by KatalinaL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatalinaL/pseuds/KatalinaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to the motel room after a night spent God knows where. And he looks horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes I'm Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! Look, shitty destiel fanfiction! What a dream! So I am not from english speaking country AND this is my firts thing written in English. I AM SORRY if my fic offended you on personal level. I really am failure. I have once broken my arm while inline skating, so I suck. But I am trying, tho. Please, leave me comments. Love you!

It was a ray of the sun that penetrated through the chinks of the shutters what woke Dean up. He looked around the motel room, two beds. In one was still sleeping Sam, hair spread on pillow, in the second one, king sized bed - because Dean won at rock-paper-scissors when they moved in - was confused Dean himself. Confused, because he didn't see Cas, he was usually watching TV at this time in the morning. Dean didn’t even say the question when the answer walked in. Castiel looked horrible, as if he had a hangover.

“What happened?” asked frightened Dean.

“Not much,” replied Cas grumpily and opened bottle of water. That was weird, he didn’t have to drink. Dean got up and stepped next to the angel.

“Talk to me,” he said and patted Castiel on the back. Cas whined from pain as Dean's hand touched angel's scapulas.

“Oh, oh, I am sorry. What happened to you?” 

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Just let me - just let me do that water thing you are doing in bathroom.”

“Shower?” wondered Dean.

“Yeah, shower,” whispered Cas and walked away in the bathroom.

“Awesome,” said Dean for himself. He opened a fridge and started to do some breakfast.

Sam woke up while Dean was eating and his first step was into the bathroom.

“Hey! Cas is in there!” exclaimed Dean, but Sam has already opened the door. He didn’t even walked in and Cas slammed the door immediately. 

“Uhm, what was that?” asked Sam amazed.

“Yeah, weird, right? I don’t know when angels started to shower, probably some new trend,” replied Dean as he bit his sandwich.

“No, I mean those scars,” Sam sat at the table next to Dean.

“Scars?” asked Dean schocked and put the sandwich down.

“Yeah, uhm, horrible scars on his scapulas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tame Impala - Yes I'm Changing


	2. Trustful Hands

Dean knocked at the door.

“Open the door, Cas,” he said softly, like a mother to her child.

“No,” was the answer. 

“Cas, please.”

The door has slowly opened and Dean slipped in. He looked at Castiel’s back. There were still bloody wounds, not scars like Sam said. Dean breathed in.

“We gotta get this disinfected, okay?” Dean felt there was something angelic missing in Castiel's body.

Castiel raised his big blue eyes to Dean. They were full of guilt, but Dean knew there's no way for this angel to be anything near to the definition of being guilty. 

"Okay," he whispered, standing there disheveled and only in his boxers.

"Cas, what happened?!" blurted Sam and quickly stood up. They laid Castiel in Dean's bed on his belly and Dean handed vodka to Sam. Cas told them everything. Basically, he lost his grace, he is human-ish now. Are details necessary? Dean was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking into Cas's eyes. Sam were sitting on the chair next to the bed, soaking a towel in vodka. 

"Hey, Sam. Be gently," said Dean softly. Sam nodded. He put the towel to the Castiel's long, bloody wounds. Castiel whimpered and Dean jerked a little, looking menacingly at Sam.

"It's okay, it's okay, Cas," was Sam whispering. Cas felt heat of Sam's soft fingers at his skin. He really was gently.  
"Just hold on, I am sorry I have to do this, but it's necessary."

After the disinfection, they talked and eat. Cas had to eat now. At the evening, Castiel had an actual shower, but he had to wrap himself into sheets, because he didn't have any clothes, only the dirty ones. Dean promised he is going to get some clothes for Cas in the morning. 

Cas lay down in the Dean's bed on his belly - his legs and bottom covered in white sheets - because they had to disinfect it one more time. It couldn't hurt as for the first time, because while Sam was cleaning Castiel's wounds, Cas fell alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dø - Trustful Hands


	3. Lick My Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISSES!

It was night. Sam has been already sleeping and Dean just finished his beer. He sat on his bed, next to Castiel sleeping. He looked at Cas's naked, injured back. Dean felt the pain on his own body. Cas was looking so peaceful, yet broken. He wanted to help him so much, to comfort him. To heal his wounds. This desire to help Cas was tempting. And so Dean put his fingers there, where used to be wings. He was circling with his fingertips around Castiel's wounds. Cas made a silent whine and that scared Dean, so he stopped. 

"You can continue, Dean, please," whispered Cas sleepily. Dean just smiled. He touched Cas's back again. He made a circle around each wound. Cas closed his eyes harder, because it hurt, but he loved it. The heat of Dean's strong, but yet so gentle hand. Soft, hot fingertips now moved under the wounds. And then down his spine. Dean felt like he couldn't get enough of Castiel's skin. 

"Everything's gonna be okay, baby," whispered Dean. 

And he softly kissed Castiel's back right next to the left wound. And again. And again. He kissed each centimeter of Cas's backbone. Cas sighed and whined. Dean's lips was everything he has ever wanted.  
Dean stopped with kisses right above the edge of the sheet, above Castiel's butt. He smiled, then kissed Cas on his hips and now he was using tongue. Cas smiled, because it was tickling. Dean tasted Castiel's skin again and again. Cas was whimpering and smiling. But it was all so silent.

And then Dean went lower. He uncovered Castiel's butt and kissed his cheeks. His thighs. And his cheeks again. Dean kissed Castiel's calves.

"Everything's gonna be okay soon, do not worry okay? I am always with you. I won't let anyone to hurt you again."

Cas bit down his lip when Dean reached to his head, beacuse he accidentally touched his wounds. Dean put his hand into Cas's hair and kissed his on the neck and, finally, he kissed him on his mouth. They both smiled. Dean covered them both into sheet and, in a while, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dø - Lick My Wounds


	4. I Feel The Love

Dean was holding Cas like a plush bear. Like someone was about to steal Cas from him. Dean was stroking him in his hair and breathing on his neck. Castiel felt so safe in Dean's hands.

They opened their eyes at the same time. Castiel smiled and Dean kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep is such a good thing," whispered Cas.

 

Dean looked over him if Sam is still asleep. The bed was empty, but then he heard running water in the bathroom. So Sam has already seen them.  
And he surely wasn't surprised. 

Cas was like an already solved riddle for Dean, but now he rearranged and is a mystery again. 

 

Dean and Cas were now lying on their backs, looking at ceiling. 

"I have always loved you," said Dean.

"I have always known," replied Cas. 

Lately in the morning Dean took Castiel's dirty clothes to the washing house and also bought a pair of jeans and a white shirt. When Cas was trying it on in the bathroom, Sam and Dean were doing the lunch.

"I am so glad for you, Dean," said Sam.

"Uhm, thanks?"

"Because I don't have to look at your frustration anymore."

"You know what? Shut up."

"Everyone has already known." 

"Yeah, when have they noticed?" asked Dean ironically, making sandwiches.

"Uhm, do you remember that day when Cas appeard for the first time?"

"Really, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dead Weather - I Feel The Love


	5. I'm Only Human

It was a beautiful day. Skies were blue as Castiel's eyes. Dean and Cas were sitting on the bench in front of the motel they were staying in and talked. Dean was trying to explain to Cas how to be a human. Truth was that Dean had actually no idea.

"You just... do it. Got it?" asked Dean.

"Not at all," replied Cas.

"I don't know what to tell you, Cas. Nobody knows how to be a human in the right way, and if they claim they do - then they know even lesser than the rest of us."

"Yeah, so I'll just... do it."

Castiel looked up at the clouds. He smiled.

"Start here," said Dean out of nothing and kissed Cas. They were kissing for the unpresentable amount of time.

"Well, I don't know how to do existing as a human right, but this surely doesn't feel wrong," whispered Cas finally. A gentle breeze was ruffling his hair.

"Does your back still hurt?" asked Dean.

"Not much, I feel better." 

"Thanks Your Daddy."

Cas smiled, "Yeah."

"Cas, I am not the best representation of a christian, but don't you ever stop believing. The broken angel who lost his faith might be the saddest thing to see ever."

"Dean, you are good enough to represent the truth. And the truth is not necessarily christianity," said Cas seriously.

"Okay, it was just an example."

"I am just trying to say that the fact that you are doing something what christians call wrong doesn't mean you are not good enough to represent God," Cas looked into Dean's eyes. "Because God is too big to fit in just one religion."

"Wow, that's deep, buddy."

"Remember that freedom of one ends there where freedom of the other starts. It's all about your morality."

"Castiel, you know about how to be a human more than anyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thriving Ivory - Flowers For a Ghost


	6. Addicted To You

Dean returned from the hunt and Sam stayed in a pub, because "he needs to clear his head," but truth was he wanted to let Dean and Cas alone.

Dean opened the door and saw Cas, sitting on couch, watching news and smoking. Dean laughed.

"Those might kill you," he said.

"Yeah, like everything?!" yelled Cas. "Have you seen this? It's horrible!"

"Yeah, Angel, forget about it." Dean sat on Cas's lap and kissed him. 

Cas put his hands on Dean's hips and enjoyed the kiss. They both could still smell the cigarette smoke. It was like the world around them stopped existing when they kissed. They were the center of the universe. 

Cas wanted more of this, more of Dean. And also Dean couldn't stop kissing him.

If love had a taste, it would be this. 

Dean started kissing Cas's neck and Castiel moaned. He did the same and kissed Dean's neck. 

Then Dean went lower, he unbuckled Castiel's shirt and kissed his belly. Cas lay down on the couch and let Dean kiss him wherever he wanted. 

He forgot about the news very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avicii - Addicted To You


	7. A Mess Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy bubbles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! So I don't know if I should write this anymore. Like my English is horrible, that's NOT the problem I have, but I am talking about the "plot", idk if anyone reads it. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS I NEED IT!!!

It was almost midnight when Castiel kicked in through the door. He was whole dirty and tattered. And also drunk. Dean jumped of the sofa and stepped to Castiel. 

"What the f-" he didn't finished the question, because Cas fell on the floor. 

"I love you, Dean," Cas mumbled. 

"Yeah, okay, angel, get up."

Castiel stood up and was all about to lie down on bed. 

"Oh, oh, slow down,honey," blurted Dean and caught Cas's arm, firmly yet gently. He wasn't able to even think about hurting his already hurt little angel. "You are not going to bed like that. Go get a shower."

But just as he said that, it was clear to him that this drunk baby isn't able to go to shower.   
Well, it's on Dean...

 

He leaned Castiel against the wall in the bathroom and took of Castiel's coat. Dean noticed that Cas tied his tie too tight. Dean stroked the bruise on Castiel's neck with his thumb. Cas looked to Dean's eyes and bit down his lip. 

"Nope," said Dean and unbuckled Cas's shirt. Castiel pulled Dean to him and Dean thought he could get drunk just because of smelling that alcoholic odour which came from Cas. Then he pulled down Castiel's pants and boxers. Castiel felt Dean's heavy breathing. Dean haven't seen Castiel this naked before. He was beautiful, so so so beautiful. He stroked Cas's naked hips and smiled. 

Castiel was laying in bath full of bubbles, because he protested to take the shower. Dean was washing Castiel's hair and Cas was talking about where he destroyed himself like that. 

"Here, that's a sponge. Wash yourself everywhere. Or you are sleeping on the couch," Dean handled Cas a sponge and walk away to get a towel. 

"Done?" asked Dean when he came back. 

"Not at - not at all, Deano, you gotta do that."

"Oh my God, Castiel,..."

"Yeah, these guys, I kno - I know them both."

Dean laughed. 

"I am not sure about that," he said and start at Cas's shoulders. He was trying to be as gently as possible. Cas was satisfied, he loved when Dean touched him. He was feeling like he is being healed. 

Dean went lower and was washing Castiel's tummy, but he wasn't using sponge anymore. Now he was using fingers. Cas was smiling. And when Dean went even lower, Cas almost jumped of the bathtub. This was the special touch. He calmed down and smiled and let Dean to do the special touch thing... 

 

After all that Dean wrapped Castiel in the big fluffy light blue bathrobe and carried him just into bed, where Castiel immediately felt asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dø - A Mess Like This


	8. Turning To The Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey loves, so since I haven't add anything lately and I don't have time, here's just short fluff. I love you.

Dean suddenly woke up in the middle of night. He was breathing so heavily that he woke up Cas, the pure angel lying next to him. Castiel automatically sat up, quickly turned on the lamp and asked apparently very frightened Dean:

"What, what happened?"   
Cas put his hand on Dean's scapula. He was shaking. 

"Ugh, just, - just a bad dream."

He looked into Castiel's eyes, looking for some peace in all that blue. 

"Okay," whispered Cas. "It's okay, baby. It's over."

Dean fell onto Castiel's shoulders and Cas hugged him. He was stroking Dean's back and his hair. 

"It's alright, honey. I am here," said Cas into Dean's ear and kissed him on the forehead. 

Dean calmed down. 

"I love you," Dean mumbled into Cas's chest. 

And on that chest he fell asleep again. Castiel was still holding Dean while he was falling asleep too. Cas was hugging him whole night, till the sun appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dø - Was It A Dream


End file.
